


On a Hollow Ship

by snowynight



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Clytemnestra discusses with Penelope when they both wait for their husbands to return.





	On a Hollow Ship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



"Do you miss him?" Clytemnestra asked.

Penelope stopped weaving the burial shroud. Clytemnestra thought about Iphigenia, whom she couldn’t weave one for because Agamemnon fed her to a monster. "Sometimes. Telemachus is a difficult child."

 _So is Orestes_ , Clytemnestra sighed. _All Agamemnon’s ruthlessness but none of his wit._

"Is it worth waiting?" She asked.

Penelope stared at a faraway point on the wall. "Sometimes I'm unsure I want him to return. What about you?"

"I do," Clytemnestra said. _But for a different reason._

"Take care. Agamemnon is difficult too."

 _Does she know?_ Clytemnestra wondered, but Penelope only continued her weaving.


End file.
